Street Fighter VERSUS
Street Fighter VERSUS is a nonprofit versus fighting game project being constructed by Magmortar75. It is a Street Fighter game that crosses characters over from various points in the continuity and plays very similarly to games in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, hence the name. Control and Gameplay Street Fighter VS. uses a six button set up that varies depending on the mode. There are five main attack buttons: Light Punch, Light Kick, Medium Punch, Medium Kick, and Heavy. Unlike in other games, there is only one Heavy button, which is used for a wide variety of purposes. The sixth button is the Partner button which has various applications in the tag team modes. Street Fighter VS. registers 8 directions (the four cardinals and the four diagonals they create) with control sticks / pads and the like. Battles are best 2-out-of-3 rounds long although this is customizable. The game itself plays very similar to older entries in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, most notably Marvel Super Heroes and X-Men vs. Street Fighter with some of the mechanics that made the games more broken removed. Combos are the main way of dealing damage quickly, with special cancels and chain combos have a lot of flexibility to them. There are also many other things from those games brought in here, such as air combos that utilizing launcher attacks, strikes, a more freestyle juggle system and screen filling super attacks. Some of the mechanics from more recent vs. games, such as hitstun decay and damage scaling, also have a prominent role in the gameplay. Street Fighter VS. can be played in either 1-versus-1, regular Street Fighter-style brawls or 2-on-2 tag team insanity. However, both are best 2-out-of-3 in rounds, and much like in Street Fighter X Tekken, if one partner dies in 2-on-2 mode the round is lost instantly. There are quite a few pages on this Wiki that will help familiarize yourself with the gameplay mechanics. Check the categories game elements, game mechanics, terms, controls and other parts of the wiki to help yourself learn how Magmortar has made the game work. Category:Video games Category:Street Fighter games Character Roster There are 66 playable characters in Street Fighter VERSUS, and 2 extra characters that must be unlocked prior. All of the normal characters except 3 (one being a previous NPC, and the other two being additional Final Fight characters who have appeared in other games) have appeared in games in the past. Characters are usually called on this wiki by their English names, so the dictator is M. Bison, the boxer is Balrog, the claw user is Vega and Gouki is Akuma. Standard Characters *Abel *Adon *Akuma *Alex *Balrog *Birdie *Blanka *Cammy *Charlie *Chun-Li *Cody *C. Viper *Dan *Dee Jay *Dhalsim *Dudley *Eagle *E. Honda *El Fuerte *Elena *Fei Long *Geki *Gen *Gill *Gouken *Guile *Guy *Haggar *Hakan *Hugo *Ibuki *Joe *Juli *Juni *Juri *Karin *Ken *Lee *M. Bison *Maki *Makoto *Mike *Necro *Oro *Q *Poison *R. Mika *Remy *Retsu *Rolento *Rose *Rufus *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Sean *Seth *Sodom *T. Hawk *Tom *Twelve *Urien *Yang *Yun *Vega *Zangief Unlockable Characters *Shin Akuma *Gou Hibiki Category:Video games